Shatter
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Kairi invites Sora for a night in with his friends. However, the whatever is sleeping inside the young keyblade master, torturing him in his sleep, is about to wake, turning the night of fun into a bloodbath. SoKai
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this because of Darkness Exists Within Every Heart. This is for KyuubiShinigami-chan who I promised I would do a SoraxKairi anti fic. Sorry I took so long on this. The original got deleted so I had to retype it. But I do hope you and everyone else will enjoy this. So here's the first chapter and please review when you're done. I appreciate it! Enjoy!

His head hurt so badly. Ever since he had returned to his home, the Destiny Islands, he hadn't even had a good night sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, it felt like something was screaming inside his head. What it was he wasn't sure. He knew it wasn't Roxas. He hadn't felt the other in such a long time. Riku had mentioned that recently he had been losing weight, probably because of it.

The brunette teenage boy fell back onto the sandy beach, kicking off his shoes. Staring up with deep blue eyes, Sora gave a small sigh. The beach was the only place he really felt calmed and relaxed. Nobody ever was there anymore. His friends had school now. Every so often he would ditch just to come here.

"Sora!" Sora sat up and looked behind him to see who had come to find him, a little disappointed. Arms wrapped around his middle before he knew what happened and was soon on his stomach on the ground. He looked up to see a bright smiling blue eyes and soft red hair.

"Kairi, hey," he said weakly to his girlfriend. The girl rolled off his back and onto the sandy beach next to him.

"Seriously Sora, you can't always keep ditching school. Your grades are just going to plummet more than they already have!" the red head scolded, wagging her finger in front of his face. Her smile faded when she noticed the dark bags under his eyes. She lightly placed her soft hands on his cheek.

"You still haven't got much sleep, have you?" Kairi asked concerned. Sora looked away, not to sure what to say.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing," the boy said, an expressionless look on his face. Uncertain, Kairi stood up, hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, it's getting dark. Why don't we head back and you can have dinner at my place. Riku can come over too, maybe Selphie and Tidus too. I'm sure friends will cheer you up some," she smiled brightly. Sora nodded. He couldn't deny he was starving, although he didn't remember being so a minute ago. He was probably too distracted to even notice.

"That sounds good." Sora stood up, slipping his shoes back on. Suddenly the world seemed to blur and spin. He quickly gripped Kairi's shoulder, trying to make it stop.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi yelled out, trying to help the boy from collapsing. A moment later, everything seemed back to normal.

"I-I think. I just got a little dizzy, that's all," Sora reassured, although he wasn't too sure himself. He managed to stand up on his own, a little weak.

"You look really pale all of a sudden. Are you sure you-"

"I'm fine, Kairi. C'mon, let's go," Sora urged, putting on a fake but convincing smile. His head was really starting to hurt worse, like it was going to split open, but he didn't want Kairi to worry anymore.

"Okay then! I'll call everyone on the way back so let's go!" Kairi cheered, pulling on Sora's arm towards home.

A/N: Originally this was going to be a very long one-shot, but I decided to put this as a multichapter. So the first chapter, nothing to big happens. But later chapters will be somewhat scary and gory. I hope all who have clicked on here will continue to read when the other chapters come out. So please review and thank you again!


	2. Tired

A/N: Chapter 2 came out pretty quickly. The main reason I'm managing to do this so quickly is because I have like a whole arsenal of Repo the Genetic Opera/Kingdom Hearts Amvs. It's getting me pumped. So anyway, a little more stuff in this chapter, but the good stuff will start in the next chapter so have a little patience.

So please enjoy the story and I if you can please review! Thank you again and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Sora, you don't look too hot, ya," Wakka greeted, giving the boy a hard pat on the back when he and Kairi walked in.<p>

"You two took your time getting here, so we just let ourselves in," Riku called from the couch, getting up and easily hoping over it and walking over two the shorter two.

"Wakka is right, though. You really do look bad." Riku placed his hand against his forehead and compared it against his own. "You don't have a fever."

"For the last time, I'm not sick. I'm just tired, that's all. You don't have to worry," Sora sighed, a little embarrassed

"Hey! We're allowed to worry. We are your friends after all!" Kairi laughed, pulling the pale brunette to the couch, sitting him down.

"Thanks you guys," Sora smiled, happy but still in a lot of pain. Since walking into Kairi's house, his stomach had been bothering him, like he hadn't eaten in days, and there was a sharp pain in his chest. He did his best to ignore it. He wanted to have fun tonight.

"Oh, where are Tidus and Selphie?" Kairi asked the school's blitzball player. "Are they not coming?"

"Nah, the two are just ordering us some pizza," Wakka pointed towards the kitchen.

"Riku flopped down onto the loveseat across from the couple and tossed a remote to Sora.

"You chose first," Riku said, motioning toward the stereo. With a small smile, Sora picked his favorite song and the party started with blasting music and laughs from everyone.

* * *

><p>"I swear it was the best shot I've seen in a long time! You should've seen it!" Wakka smiled proudly to Tidus, who was the newest member of the Destiny Island Aurochs Blitzball team. The blond scarfed down the recently delivered pizza and grinned in triumph. Selphie was listening closely on the floor, picking off the toppings and placing them on the side of her plate to save for later.<p>

Sora made his way to the kitchen, trying to finally grab some pizza. Riku, who had an unexpectedly large appetite, and Tidus had quickly taken down two of the pizza in no time flat. It was amazing that they both managed to stay so thin and fit with all the junk food they ate.

Normally, Sora loved pepperoni pizza. Well, any type was fine, so long as it was edible. But tonight, the usually delicious aroma of the food made the boy sick to his stomach. It didn't smell appetizing in the least, in fact it smelled disgusting. But he was so hungry he would be willing to force anything down in order to get rid of the emptiness in his stomach.

"Having fun?" Riku asked, taking a seat next to Sora while Kairi was out of the room. Sora gave a small nod.

"Thanks for this," Sora smiled weakly, picking up his slice of pizza and taking a little nibble. It was disgusting, tasting like sawdust, so he quickly dropped it back onto the plate.

"Not good?"

"No, just not that hungry, that's all," Sora lied. The music, still loud, was beginning to make his ears buzz. He was beginning to feel dizzy again. Worse than he was on the beach. What was happening to him? Suddenly, Riku moved the brunettes face, so it was in front of him.

"Sora, what's wrong with your eyes?" Riku asked, looking extremely concerned. Sora knew his friend had asked a question, but it sounded so distant and distorted.

"Sora?"

"I-I'm fine…" Sora slurred out, trying to stand up, nearly falling down, but saved when Riku grabbed his arm.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tidus asked from the other side of the room, noticing the stumbling Sora.

"I don't know. Sora, what's wrong," Riku asked again. Sora looked up at the silver haired boy with half lidded eyes, looking sick and confused.

Everything was spinning, everything seeming to grow dark. Then came that feeling again, that desperate starvation, so much worse than before, like there was something trying to claw out of his stomach. It felt like he had been stabbed in the heart.

Where was he again?

Who was he looking at?

What was his name?

He couldn't remember anything. It was like his memories had vanished. The world went black and the keyblade master, who had moved away from Riku, fell over and collapsed on the floor below.

"SORA!"

* * *

><p>AN:Yay! Chapter two is done! I added Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie because I needed a few more characters. I think the next chapter will be really fun though since it's still sorta slow right now.

I really hope you enjoyed this and I do hope you will review! More reviews equal happiness! Thank you again and I hope you will continue to read!


	3. awaken

A/N: Chapter three. Finally I could get it done. I wanted to get this done quickly since I know some of you wanted to read it a lot. So first off, be cautious. This is the first of the violent chapters. Oh and I apologize to anyone who is a fan of Tidus. Just a small warning. Now enjoy^^.

* * *

><p>"What's going on!" Kairi hollered, coming down the stairs when she heard the yelling from down below. The young girl immediately noticed Sora, now being picked up off the ground by Riku, with Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka watching concerned.<p>

"I don't know…" Riku said uncertainly, placing the boy on the couch.

"He hasn't been sleeping well right? He probably just reached is limits," Wakka guessed. Selphie nodded in agreement.

"Then we should probably let him sleep then," Kairi suggested. "We can let him use one of the guest rooms and let him just let him rest." Riku remained silent.

"Since I don't think we can really wake him, I'll take him up," Tidus offered, picking up Sora easily and putting him over his shoulder.

"Thanks Tidus," Kairi smiled as the blond headed upstairs, Sora still unmoving. Kairi turned to Riku took a slice of pizza from his plate.

"…."

"What? Did you want this?" Kairi teased, biting into the pizza. Riku still remained silent. "Okay, something's wrong. You'd give your life for pizza," Kairi laughed, taking another bite.

"Sora. His eyes look really weird."

"How so?"

"They looked almost…green," Riku tried to explain.

"But Sora's eyes are a really bright blue. Maybe it was the lighting?" Kairi suggested, not too worried, and taking another bite.

"…You're probably right," Riku shrugged, feeling a little better with Kairi's sureness. He gave a smile and snatched the pizza from Kairi's hand.

"Hey!"

"Too slow," Riku taunted, earning a punch in the arm by the red head. The two headed over to Selphie and Wakka, who were back to cheerfully talking and eating.

* * *

><p>"Damn Sora, you're heavy," Tidus groaned as he opened the guest bedroom with his foot, unconscious Sora over his shoulder. The blond walked over to the bed and tossed him onto the bed. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered the brunette.<p>

"Sleep tight," Tidus said, patting his spiky hair. He was about to leave to go back downstairs when he heard a pained moaned. "Sora?"

His chest hurt so much. And he was so hungry.

It felt like something was tearing out of his head. He felt so strange, like it wasn't even his own body. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't even move. Couldn't feel anything other than the pain. Couldn't see anything but black. He felt everything slipping. He couldn't remember.

If he could utter a sound he would've let out a gasp at the aroma that entered his nostrils. It smelled truly delicious. Where was it coming from? He was so hungry. Did whatever smelled so good taste as good?

Only those questions rang through his mind. He felt every last bit of his sanity slowly slip away as the questions, the insane hunger and pain consumed him.

"Sora?" Tidus asked, bending over the stirring boy. His eyes were slowly fluttering open, his fingers twitching slightly. Tidus gave a sigh of relief. "That's good. You gave us a scare."

The slightly younger boy in front of him slowly sat up, brunette locks covering his face. He remained silent, his body twitching violently.

"Hey? You alright? You're twitching," Tidus asked slowly, sitting down on the bed next to him. He moved to the bangs in front of his face to see if he showed any signs of pain.

His eyes were open, although half lidded, but they didn't seem normal to Tidus. They almost seemed to be a greenish yellow, like a cat almost. Sora cocked his head to the side, looking at Tidus almost confused, to his mild surprise. Sora grabbed the boy's forearm with a strong grip. Tidus tried to pull his arm away but Sora's grip just grew stronger, now digging his nails into his skin. Tidus let out a hiss of pain.

"Sora let go!" Tidus near yelled, grabbing Sora's arm and trying desperately to pull Sora away, but only to have Sora's fingers to scratch his skin, crimson droplets leaking out. A twisted, toothy smile spread on Sora's face as he watched the drops of blood with fascination. Tidus found himself unable to speak at Sora's weird and violent behavior. He did manage to let out a shrill yelp when Sora easily flipped him down onto the bed, and sat down on top of him. He put his face close to the surprised blond and buried his nose in his soft hair, inhaling deeply.

"Wh-what the hell Sora?" Tidus choked out, feeling his incredibly nervous as Sora moved from smelling his hair to his cheek, down slowly his neck. Sora licked his lips and smiled. Now Tidus went from nervous to scared. He really hoped Sora wasn't planning what he thought he was. Feeling his cheeks turn red, Tidus thrashed, trying to escape his hold. He would've yelled, but given the position he was in, having another boy on top of him, he really didn't want anyone to walk in and assume.

Now seeing Sora up close, he noticed something alarming. His pale skin had changed into a sickly grey, and his yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark room.

Sora was now down to his chest, sniffing away at the skin that was exposed by his yellow team jacket. The boy made some sort of mixture of sounds, like a growl and whine and placed both hands on his chest.

"So-" Tidus' chest felt like it was on fire. His whole body seemed to stop working, moving. He couldn't even utter out a single scream as Sora's grey, and darkening by the minute, hand pierced his chest, pools of blood forming on the sheets and on the floor.

His heart beat faster and felt constricted, like something was squeezing it. It hurt so much. Little streams of blood rolled down from the sides of his mouth.

Sora, or what seem to be used to be, let out a strangled cackle as his skin turned a near solid black, all shreds of humanity gone, and with a hard yank, ripped out the boy's hearts, crimson splattering over his face and clothes.

Tidus saw no more.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the wait again. I haven't had access to the computer lately. Anyway, I had the extreme urge to be incredibly mean to Tidus. It's so fun to do so.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I am looking forward to writing it so muchXD. So please, review if you can. It makes things so much easier and fun, knowing you are reading this and enjoying my story. Until next time.


	4. discovery

A/N: Hello again. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Multiple things have led to the delay of it. Shifting interests, computer problems, too many things I wanna work on at once. Well now that my computers back for now, I really want to get some stories done so I'm typing this at the same time as my other stories Hidden and Shatter. Its rather hard and I'm surprised even with these notes I'm not getting mixed up.

Well, last chapter we lost our beloved Tidus. Well, someone had to die first. I really just wanna skip to the last chapter though. I have in my head how all of this will play out, which is quite a rare feat for me. Oh how I want to divulge information. Well, I'll hold it back for now.

Now I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and please review on your way out. It doesn't take long. Well now, on to your reading and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Riku felt a wave of uneasiness as the minutes dragged on. Nobody really paid much notice to the fact that Tidus still hadn't come back downstairs. Selphie had said that Tidus was probably being nice and staying with Sora for a while, but Riku didn't think it so. Nothing seemed quite right.<p>

"C'mon Riku. We're supposed to be having fun, right?" Kairi complained, stretching Riku's face into a smile. He moved her hand away from his face. "Don't worry to much about it. Sora'll be fine. He just hasn't slept much. If anything was wrong, he would've told us, wouldn't he?" Kairi half heartedly tried to convince.

"I guess so. What I want to know is what's taking Tidus so long. Its been fifteen minutes already," Riku wondered worried. Kairi shrugged and placed her plate down on the table.

"I'll go check on them then," Kairi said, heading towards the stairs. Riku couldn't help shake the uneasiness building in him. That made him worried even more since his gut feeling usually wasn't all too far off.

* * *

><p>"Tidus? You in here?" Kairi called lightly, softly rapping on the closed door. When there was no answer, she first assumed that he had fallen asleep. But something didn't feel too right. She knocked again, a little louder this time, hoping the feeling was just Riku's word getting to her. Still silence. She decided not to wait for him and opened the door.<p>

The room was pitch black and icy cold. The window had been opened and the chilly air was blowing in. In the air came a strange smell, but she figured it was probably something from outside. She noticed only one person was in the room, someone laying on the bed. She could tell it wasn't Sora. The person was much too tall. She could see practically nothing in the dark besides a black outlines so assumed the figure was Tidus. Groping through the darkness, she found the edge of the bed and shook the boy by the shoulder. She needed to wake him up now to find where Sora had gone. Tidus did not stir, but the strange aroma did seem to grow stronger. She shook him even harder now and still nothing. She was drawing her hand back when a chill ran up her spine and felt something slightly warm coating her hand. She ran back to the door, to the light switch and flipped it, the lamp next to the bed turning on.

She had never screamed so loud before in her life.

* * *

><p>"This isn't much of a party is it?" Selphie said as she laid on the couch, looking at a magazine. "The person the party was for went out like a light, Tidus didn't want to come back, and now our hostess has even left us."<p>

"Hey Riku, wanna had home?" Wakka suggested, giving a yawn. The two of them lived rather closed. Riku shook his head.

"Nah. The party isn't too fun, but I'll probably crash here for the night," Riku said, occasionally glancing at the clock, keeping track of the time. Wakka got up and grabbed his stuff, and headed for the door. "Alright, I'll you to tomorrow then, ya?" Riku waved goodbye. As he reached the door though, throughout the entire house rang a horrible and terrified scream.

Dropping his stuff, Wakka followed Riku, who hadn't wasted a second, up the stairs to the source of the scream. Selphie was not too far beind them, not nearly as fast.

Riku went to the only room on the second floor that had light pouring in from the bottom. He threw open the door, Kairi falling back onto the ground in hysterics. There was brilliant red all over her hands. The two boys went down to help her, so it was Selphie, who came last, who noticed Tidus. She too let out a scream, alerting the two to the reason of the screams.

Tidus laid motionless on the bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling without seeing. There were claw marks on his arms and crimson stained the sheets, and dripped onto the floor. But both Riku and Selphie found themselves vomiting onto the floor at the sight of Tidus' chest, ripped open, ribs shattered, the empty cavity overflowing with warm blood. His heart was gone.

Riku helped Kairi to her feet, who was shaking uncontrollable and now letting out small sobs. Selphie could not stay in the room. She was on the verge of being in the same state as Kairi.

"Wh-what the hell..."Wakka found himself lost for any other words, backing out of the room.

"Where's Sora?" Riku scanned the room for any trace of him, but found nothing. Kairi was still clinging desperately to his arm.

"H-h-he wasn't here when I c-came in here," Kairi managed to choke out between sobs.

"Why the hell does Sora matter now, ya? Tidus is dead!" Wakka yelled at the silver haired boy. "We gotta call the police or somethin." Wakka turned and ran out of the room to call the police from the downstairs phone. Selphie watched him as he ran but didn't follow. She just simply sat on the floor, back against the wall, trying hard not to cry.

Riku led Kairi out of the room and closed the door behind him. He wouldn't probably break down if he had to see that grisley scene any longer. He had done some horrid things when he had fallen into darkness, but nothing he had done or seen even compared to this.

He helped Kairi onto the floor next to Selphie, letting her rest in his arm and settle down some. When she finally released him, he got up.

"I'm going downstairs. Wakka may need some help. You two stay here, okay?" The two girls nodded a little unsurely. Riku turned to go when Kairi grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Please, try and find Sora to," she pleaded. Riku freed his shirt and nodded.

"Was planning on it." Without another word from either of them, Riku headed downstairs.

The bad feeling was gettng worse.

He really wished his gut feeling was wrong.

The two remained in silence for a few minutes before Selphie broke the thick silence.

"He's okay."

"What?"

"Sora. I know he's fine," Selphie assured, putting her hand on Kairi's shoulder. "He's the best fighter I know, even better than Riku. So whatever or whoever...killled Tidus...I'm sure they wouldn't stand a chance against Sora!" Selphie put on the best smile she could in this situation trying to make Kairi feel a little better.

"Yeah, I hope you're right. I love Sora more than anything in the world. I...I don't know what I would do if I lost him..." Kairi said quietly, resting her head on her knees. She wanted Sora to be safe, to have woken up when he heard Tidus'...end, and had managed to escape. But then she remembered Riku's ominous feeling. She too now had a bad feeling welling up. She had a feeling that things were going to get much worse than they were now.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, sort of a short chapter. I was planning on killing someone, but then I decided, nah, lets draw this out some. But I will assure you, there will be a death, maybe two in the next.

Ah, I would never be able to work on this story if it wasn't for REPO the Genetic Opera soundtrack. Its what made me write this to begin with. *Sigh*. This comment would be more relevant if people actually saw this movie. No matter who I ask, it seems like no one's ever seen it or heard of it. Its good. Anyway, this one song, the first song of the movie, I think its Genetic Repoman, reminds me of AntiSora.

"He won't bother to write or to phone you, he'll just rip the still beating heart from your chest. Now you can run, you can hide, you can try to, but he always had a way of finding you. He will come at your weakest hour, when no one is around who might rescue you."

Ah, I like this movie too much and love referencing it. I gotta stop though.

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter and please please review! The more reviews, the faster the chapters will come out! So until the next time, watch out for heartless and go eat a cream puff.^^


	5. Stalk

A/N:I deeply apologize for how long this story has been without a new chapter. I thank Wolflover77, Mangoes, Sam Belk, Roxy McCartney, Witch of Tragedies, ziffy87, and Nightshadow Rage, who have all reviewed this story. Sorry everyone. I hope this chapter will earn some forgiveness, and the story shall finally begin again.

For those new and old, please review. If I don't have at least twelve reviews, I'll probably forget all about updating and take forever to realize I have to get it done. Well, thank you everyone and I do hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>They had been only a minute apart, but by the time Riku made it downstairs, he was greeted by another horrid sight.<p>

The entire living room was torn apart, the couch in shreds and there were claw marks across the walls. Papers were scattered on the floor and the window next to the front door was smashed, glass shards everywhere.

"Ow, what was that?" Riku rushed to Wakka's side, who was laying on the floor, a deep gash in his arm and cuts on his face. Riku was just glad he was alive. He helped the larger man from the floor, brushing off the glass from his clothes.

"What happened?" Riku asked, shocked at how quickly the state of the room had changed. Wakka was just shook his head, confused himself.

"I dunno. I came down and somethin just burst through the window, ya. Looked like some sort of animal you know?" he tried to explain, pointing to the window. Both men saw something moving outside, a dark figure lurking in the night. A feeling of fear and terror crept into Riku's chest as it turned, eerie gold orbs staring back at them.

Riku called his keyblade into his hand, ready to slay whatever the creature was, but suddenly, perhaps sensing the danger, the figure twitched and fled.

The silver haired boy ran outside, leaving Wakka to run upstairs to check on the girls. He spun around, trying desperately looking for where it went. There was a rustling in the bushes from behind and Riku aimed his keyblade in the direction, only to hear quick steps from behind him. He turned again, trying to pinpoint the sounds, but the always seemed to get behind him. In the dark, he had absolutely no advantage, foolishly trying to attack something he couldn't even see.

Suddenly the sounds stopped and there was silence.

* * *

><p>Selphie and Kairi had finally calmed down enough to breath normally. Kairi buried her face in her arms. She was scared, nervous, every feeling that she hated. The red head bit her bottom lip. Tidus had been with Sora when he died, so whatever killed the blonde might've dragged him off somewhere too. The young woman stood, earning a worried glance from the brunette.<p>

"Kairi?"

"Stay here Selphie. I'm going to find Sora," Kairi explained, opening the door to the grizzly scene again, trying to remain calm. Selphie made a grab for her wrist but the girl pulled away.

"But whatever killed Tidus, it'll ki-"

"Kill me too? If we just sit here,who knows. It may come and kill us anyway," Kairi objected, walking across the nausiating room to the open window. The icy wind chilled her cheeks. "So I'm willing to take my chances in finding Sora." Selphie sighed, knowing there'd be no changing her mind. Kairi swung one leg out the window, making sure she had one foot on the thick tree branch just outside before pulling the rest of herself out the window. It took her a moment to gain her balance, and then she maneuvered herself down the tree.

Selphie watched from the window Kairi running off in the damp grass when the sound of rustling came. Leaves from above fell hard from above and a figure danced in the treetop. At first she though she imagined it, but suddenly it leapt down and perched itself on the windowsill, eyes golden and fearsome. Large claws scratched at the wallpaper.

The way its black hair spiked, the clothes it wore that were dyed black, the necklace that hung from its neck.

"S-sora?"

Wakka burst into the room just inside to the the beast devour the poor girl's heart from the cavity of her chest, fresh crimson and maroon flakes of dried blood framed its mouth and sharp fangs that were exposed when he let out a growl. Crawling over Selphie's corpse on all fours, Sora gave a sniff of the air.

_Smells delicious. So so many treats._

Wakka barely had time to turn to run when Sora pounced and plunged his claws into the man's flesh.

* * *

><p>AN:Okay, Selphie and Wakka are gone now. They both became yummy snacks. I'm glad about Wakka. I really don't like him. Anyway, this is chapter 5. I thought this story would've been much shorter. Anyway, please bear with me as I try to produce another chapter! Thank you for everything and I'll try not to disappoint.

Please leave a review and thank you all again!


	6. revalation

A/N: Sorry I didn't update this when I was supposed to. St. Iggy the Pyro was very clear I had 12+ reviews and that I needed to work. Well now I am. Rejoice. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. The last few weeks have been nothing but terrible and hearing your reviews is the only real thing I can be happy about. So I hope I can brighten up your day (even though this is a story on horrible death) even a little.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy. And please leave a review!

* * *

><p>Riku waited, expecting whatever the creature was to jump out and take the advantage. But it was silent and not a single sign of movement at all. Perhaps it had finally left this time. Still tense and keyblade in hand, Riku headed back to the house, eyes darting about, trying to see through the blanket of black.<p>

"Riku!" The silver haired boy turned around to see Kairi run after him. He was horrified but relieved at the same time. He ran up to her and covered her mouth with his hand before she spoke again. He didn't want that** thing **to hear them.

"What are you doing hear?" Riku whispered into her ear, slowing heading back towards the house. He could barely hear Kairi through his fingers.

"I-I was looking for Sora. I have to find him." Riku could feel warm tears over his skin. He knew what she was thinking, but he wanted to have faith in his friend. The boy almost caused the too to fall backwards when they reached the front steps. Riku kicked the door open with his foot and held Kairi close, his keyblade tighter. The both of them felt nausea roll over them and come up from the back at there throats at the sight of yet another grisley scene. The boy wasn't fast enough to cover Kairi's eyes.

The two had finally found the creature, standing atop the corpses of their friends. It was dragging a half eaten Selphie into the pile. Its gold eyes flickers up towards them, a long grey tongue lapping the remnant of its meal from it's face.

"A-a heartless?" Kairi managed to choke out, clutching Riku's arm, her nails digging into him. Riku didn't even know himself. It had somewhat the appearance Neoshadow, but it looked too human to be a shadow. But there was no possible way for it to be human; he knew that for a fact. The creature crept low to the ground on all fours, ready to strike. Riku shook Kairi off of him and pushed her out the door.

"Run!" Riku hollared as the black beast sprang forward, knocking the boy easily off his feet and into the wall. Kairi hesitated for a moment, worried for Riku's safety, but she followed his order and fled.

Riku figuratively breathed a sigh of relief, figuratively because he could no longer breath easily as the beast pounced on his chest, trying to claw at him, barred only by the protection on the close to it, so close Riku could even smell the scent of decay on its breath, he could see the thing in every detail. Spikey black hair and the glowing yellow eyes that had lost their humanity. He winced as something small on metal brushed into his face: a small grey crown spotted with crimson attactched to a chain, swining around its neck. Riku felt more sick than even when he had seen his closest friend's murdered bodies.

He now knew what had happened to Sora.

* * *

><p>AN: This is going to sound stupid, but I couldn't have done this without Shia LeBeouf. Watch Actual Cannible Shia LeBeouf. It's hilarious and makes Anti-Sora look like a kitten. Watch it, it'll make you happy.  
>Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll work hard to produce more soon. So please review and have a wonderful day!<p>

Wow, this note really sucked lol.


	7. lamp

A/N: Okay, next chapter!

Irrelevantness, I'm finally graduating high school, Thursday actually. Reviews would make a wonderful graduation gift! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kairi sobbed uncontrollably, barely even able to breath as she ran as fast as she could away from her own home. She screamed apologies to Riku in her mind for leaving him alone, leaving him to his death. She wanted to run back to him, to help him, but she was too wracked with fear to change her course, to go back to die...<p>

* * *

><p>Specs of dried blood and saliva dripped down from Sora's snapping teeth as the came inchs from Riku's neck, desperate to rip and tear into him. Riku could feel his arms weaken against Sora's strength, his grip on the keyblade slipping for only a fraction of a second. The beast didn't bother to waste that fraction, knocking away the blade from his hand with his claws, sending i skidding across the floor. Riku let out a horrible scream as the younger 'boy' sank his teeth into his shoulder, the thick darkness suffocating him.<p>

"SORA!" Riku screamed, kicking the creature in the stomach and sending him off into an already broken table. With his hands free now, he summoned his keyblade back into his palm. He felt so dizzy from bloodloss and pain from his half devoured arm, but most of all from the overwhelming darkness Riku was all too familiar with. That stench of heart consuming, maddening darkness. How it took hold of Sora's bright heart, he did not know nor would he understand.

There was one thing Riku did know as he watch what used to be Sora crawl out from the broken wood on all fors, head low to the ground and a deep growl erupting from his snarled lips. He had been saved from the darkness, thanks to everyone: Sora, Kairi, the King. Sora had fallen far too deeply far too fast to be reached any longer, to ever be human again.

"Sora...don't make me do this." A deep growl came as a response. That was all Riku needed to hear to tighten his grip.

With lightening speed, Sora leapt up from the floor and attempted to go in for the kill. He was greeted with a deep gash in his side from the silver haired boy's blade.

Riku had hoped that would have been enough to make Sora back down or flee, but it seemed Sora couldn't even feel pain anymore, the boy not hesitating to attack again. He felt Sora's force as he rammed into his stomach, knocking the wind from him and throwing him into the wall. A sickening snap along with a horrid wave of agony, alerted him that his arm was broken by the impact. He cursed under his breath, knowing that his chances of winning had depleted.

_smells good __hurt wont flee hungry_

Sora, or what was once the keyblade master moved in from the final blow, to pierce him through his chest. IT seemed like time stood still, what Riku knew where his last seconds when Sora leapt towards him on all fours. He wished that Kairi was far away now, for if she wasn't she would meet the same fate.

The shattering of a ceramic lamp as it broke against Sora's head brough back a spark of hope.

* * *

><p>AN: The last few chapters have been all done in the local library and I am currently trying type faster than the computer's timer. Since it Only have thrity secondsish, I'll try and produce another chapter soon, so please review for faster results. I hope you all enjoy this and hope you continue to read!

Thank you and since yours will start soon I assume, hope you all have a great time with summer vaca!


	8. Burn

A/N: Wow, so many reviews so fast. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. It'll be a little short due to time restraints but hopefully it'll be good.

Oh, btw, yesterday was my high school graduation! I'm free! Hopefully that'll mean I'll be able to work on more stories. I'll probably do another antisora or Halloween Town Sora fic when I get the chance next. ANywho, please enjoy and review!

Love you all!

* * *

><p>Pieces of ceramic shards fell onto the bloodstained carpet and Riku was certain his heart would stop at any second from the mixture of shock, relief and horror that pulsed through him. Sora's head twitched and gold fell upon another figure, another meal. Her entire frame was shaking and her red hair was damp with sweat. Just throwing that lamp was exhausting, her whole being aching from fear. That aroma of a most delicious heart, so pure and savory, the beast found itself salivating.<p>

"KAIRI! RUN!" Riku screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping to draw attention away from her. His body felt so heavy he could barely move so he knew he could no longer protect her from Sora's insanity. He could only hope she'd regain some common sense and stay away.

His screaming had worked, for Sora's head whipped around, remembering his wounded meal. Its head whipped back and forth, unable to choose between an easy kill or the most delicious meal. Riku took his chance, his final attempt, during its slight hesitation. He grabbed the keyblade with his good arm and threw it as hard and accurate as he possibly could. Maybe it was because Sora was swallowed by darkness or possibly the keyblade was just powerful, but the Way to Dawn pierced through the shoulder of the creature like butter.

Kairi felt like her ears were about to bleed when Sora's inhuman screech echoed throughout the entire house, wailing at the pain as his skin burned from the blade. Unskilled clawed hands tried to grasp the keyblade, to rip it out from the black skin, but merely touching it send agony through his fingertips. Its body fell over onto the floor, wailing and howling and writhing. Kairi ran to Riku's side and helped him up, letting him use her to lean on. The two were unsure of what to do now.

"Sora?" Kairi whispered softly, now recognizing his form after the rush of panic and grief had finally subsided. Riku simply nodded, unable to form words, watching his best friend claw at the floor like an animal. There was no hope, and there was only one thing he could do now: put him out of his misery. He removed himself from Kairi's shoulders and started to limp over to Sora, who was glaring at him with dagger sharp eyes.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Riku looked back at Kairi, wiping away the tears from her cheek. He looked at the red head in utter disbelief. She almost looked angry.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry the chapter is so short. I only have a short amount of time on the library computer left. So you know the next chapter will be the last. Please leave a review it'll make me so happy! Remember, reviews mean quick updating. See you all next time! Love ya!


	9. Black

A/N: Thank you for your patience. I was supposed to do this a month ago, but a trip to Wisconsin without computer or any form of internet made finishing this a little difficult. I also had a lot of trouble with how to end this. First, there will be people who want a happy ending (if a story like this can really have something like that) and there'll be people who'll want an ending that fits with earlier chapters. So I've decided two endings. I hope one of them will be to your liking.

Well, thank you for all of your support and I hope I have brought a little entertainment into your lives. Please, I ask you to review and let me know how I did. Thank you again everyone!

* * *

><p>Riku hovered above Sora, or what used to be his best friend, his own eyes filled with sadness and pity. Rage soon replaced sadness as crimson glistened from its fangs. This beast was no longer his friend; Sora was just as dead as the others they lay about, their hearts absent from them. This heartless, monster, shell, would feel that seething rage and the non existing shards of his old friend would feel his mercy.<p>

Reaching down to free his keyblade from his flesh, Riku stopped when something slammed into his side, causing him to fall over onto the floor. Kairi now stood above Riku, tears cascading down her cheeks. Her emotional confusion and distress was obvious on her face. Riku pulled himself up from the ground, in pain and far from pleased. Knowing what Riku was going to do, Kairi stretched her arms out wide, standing between the two.

"Kairi! Move aside!" Riku yelled, not willing to deal with such nonsense. When the young woman held her ground, Riku grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pushed her out of his way. The silver-haired boy reached down once more and grabbed the hilt of his blade. With swift movement, Riku jerked the keyblade free from Sora's body, his blood pouring onto the carpet, the dried blood burned from the blade falling lightly like red snowflakes sank into the fluid. The beast gave a small whimper and tried to stand, but it was too weak and collapsed back into a bleeding pile.

Riku placed the tip against where Sora's heart once was and raise his blade to strike. He would make it quick. He thrust the sword downwards but had but only a second to stop his actions when Kairi yet again jumped in front of him, throwing his arms around the black mass, sobbing. Another second and she would have had his keyblade between her eyes. Though, the fact that she was holding the thing that had brutally murdered their close friends and was feral as any animal made him feel his almost mistake would not have been a problem.

* * *

><p>It seemed to go so slow, the events seemingly dragging on for hours, but the reality was only a few seconds.<p>

Kairi could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at Riku from below. He poised his keyblade at Sora's heart. Her whole body ran cold at the thought, that Sora would be dead. She couldn't, wouldn't accept it. She loved him, loved Sora with everything, and she knew deep down he was still in there somewhere. If he could be saved, they'd never know if Riku kept going. It seemed to go so slow, the events seemingly dragging on for hours, but the reality was only a few seconds. She couldn't think, everything was happening so fast, and found her body moving on its own, clumsily hurrying across the floor to Sora, her arms taking hold of his icy black body.

She feared Riku more than she could ever fear Sora as the Keyblade almost pierced her, stopping and touching the bridge of her nose. She would rather let him take her life than Sora's. Scared she held onto tighter, a small whimper came from Sora's mouth and it began to twitching madly under her grasp.

"sora." Kairi's words came out as a soft, pained whisper. "i love you."

There was a sudden burst of life, flickering first between Kairi and the Heartless, when it rapidly grew, swallowing up the room and near blinding the two teenagers. Riku was forced to drop his keyblade and cover his eyes, the light burning them. Through the cracks, after a moment or so, the light then began to dull and flicker out. Slowly removing his hands, he saw that Kairi had moved backwards from where the light had begun, looking confused and terrified. Both looked at the dying light that surrounded the non-moving figure of Sora. The ink blank of his skin was growing lighter, to dark grey, to white, the color slowly returning. Spiky hard black turned to soft carmel and the glow of gold began to morph into a strange green.

Riku stood dumbfounded as Kairi ran back across to Sora, who was clutching his shoulder and trying to move. He could no longer smell the overwhelming stench of darkness from him, as if it was burned away from him. But then again, he remembered Kairi was a Princess of Heart, she was the few in all the world that could restore.

* * *

><p>"Sora! You're okay," Kairi smiled, holding Sora's face in her hands, but the boy did not smile back in return, the taste of blood stained on his tongue. Tears streamed down from emerald turned ocean blue eyes as memory returned. He tried to hold it back, but vomit slipped through his finger onto Kairi's skirt. He could still taste his friends in his mouth and the crushing guilt and pain in his chest. He gripped Kairi back, burying his face in the crook of her next, weeping and screaming until his voice was hoarse.<p>

There was nothing that Sora could have possible wanted more than to have had the now discarded Way to Dawn pierce his destroyed heart.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay maybe it's not the most ideal happy ending, after all, near everyone's dead and such, but hey not bad compared to what could happen. If you are interested in seeing a different ending, go to the next chapter.

Thank you for waiting so long on this. I had work in Wisconsin without the luxury of internet and I just started college. Anyway thank you so much and please review, tell me what you thought!


	10. Red

A/N: Alright this is the second ending, I like this one a little bit better than the other (mostly cause I don't like happy endings)

This is a slightly darker version I guess, its not that bad, I'm not sure. Anyway, this is the final chapter of Shatter and I hope you enjoy. Please review if you can, let me know how I did!

* * *

><p>Riku hovered above Sora, or what used to be his best friend, his own eyes filled with sadness and pity. Rage soon replaced sadness as crimson glistened from its fangs. This beast was no longer his friend; Sora was just as dead as the others they lay about, their hearts absent from them. This heartless, monster, shell, would feel that seething rage and the non existing shards of his old friend would feel his mercy.<p>

Reaching down to free his keyblade from his flesh, Riku stopped when something slammed into his side, causing him to fall over onto the floor. Kairi now stood above Riku, tears cascading down her cheeks. Her emotional confusion and distress was obvious on her face. Riku pulled himself up from the ground, in pain and far from pleased. Knowing what Riku was going to do, Kairi stretched her arms out wide, standing between the two.

"Kairi! Move aside!" Riku yelled, not willing to deal with such nonsense. When the young woman held her ground, Riku grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pushed her out of his way. The silver-haired boy reached down once more and grabbed the hilt of his blade. With swift movement, Riku jerked the keyblade free from Sora's body, his blood pouring onto the carpet, the dried blood burned from the blade falling lightly like red snowflakes sank into the fluid. The beast gave a small whimper and tried to stand, but it was too weak and collapsed back into a bleeding pile.

Riku placed the tip against where Sora's heart once was and raise his blade to strike. He would make it quick. He thrust the sword downwards but had but only a second to stop his actions when Kairi yet again jumped in front of him, throwing his arms around the black mass, sobbing. Another second and she would have had his keyblade between her eyes. Though, the fact that she was holding the thing that had brutally murdered their close friends and was feral as any animal made him feel his almost mistake would not have been a problem.

* * *

><p>It seemed to go so slow, the events seemingly dragging on for hours, but the reality was only a few seconds.<p>

Kairi could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at Riku from below. He poised his keyblade at Sora's heart. Her whole body ran cold at the thought, that Sora would be dead. She couldn't, wouldn't accept it. She loved him, loved Sora with everything, and she knew deep down he was still in there somewhere. If he could be saved, they'd never know if Riku kept going. It seemed to go so slow, the events seemingly dragging on for hours, but the reality was only a few seconds. She couldn't think, everything was happening so fast, and found her body moving on its own, clumsily hurrying across the floor to Sora, her arms taking hold of his icy black body.

She feared Riku more than she could ever fear Sora as the Keyblade almost pierced her, stopping and touching the bridge of her nose. She would rather let him take her life than Sora's. Scared she held onto tighter, a small whimper came from Sora's mouth and it began to twitching madly under her grasp.

"sora." Kairi's words came out as a soft, pained whisper. "i love you."

At her words, the twitching ceased, and for a moment, Kairi believed her words had reached him, reached that last spark of humanity inside of him. He twisted his up towards Kairi with a strange look on its black face, like that of a curious puppy. She smiled, there was that light she was looking for. She laughed a small laugh of happiness and rested her chin on his shoulder. His hair tickled her cheek as it always had.

Sora brought his face up the her neck in the same manner she had, sniffing lightly at the skin.

Riku stared at the two shocked at the power of one of the Princess of Heart, the returning of humanity. He knew she had returned Sora to human form back once before in Hollow Bastion, but he had never thought she could pull him back twice. He gave a sad smile. Sora was returning, but the pain would be unbearable for his to handle. The silver haired boy allowed his keyblade to disappear and limped over to Kairi and Sora.

* * *

><p><em>she has such a sweet, kind heart<em>

_pure and filled with light  
><em>

_succulent and sweet  
><em>

"Riku! Sora, he's alright n-" Kairi's cheers turned suddenly to screams as Sora bit down hard on her neck, sinking its black fangs into her soft neck. Before Riku could even register what was happening, Sora jerked his head back, ripped out a large chunk of her flesh and vessels with him. Blood squirted out rapidly from her neck and her skin turned a pure white as she desperately tried to cover the wound with her hands.

Riku tried to summon his keyblade when Sora's claws shot out, scratching him deep across his chest. Sora leapt back, leaving Riku to hold Kairi in his arms. White as a ghost and soaked in her own blood, he tried his best at curative magics only to realize this wasn't something that could be healed, or fixed, or ignored. The blood loss and heartbreak would kill her, was killing her. Blue was losing its light and Kairi could barely keep her eyes open.

Grabbing his keyblade tightly, his eyes found Sora on all fours twitching hungerly, wanting to finish his meal. He lunged forward, aiming for Kairi, but Riku would not allow it. Moving himself in front of her Riku thrust his blade forward, slicing through him like butter as Sora's claws slid through his chest, the sharp nails piercing deep into his heart. Blood dribble down from the corner of his mouth before he collapse down next to Kairi.

Sora howled and screamed as the keyblade lodged itself in the place his heart used to be. Fresh blood began to ooze and dry and its twitching became even more violent. Black began to lighten into tan and the glow of gold orbs turned back into the color of the sky. Sora's body began to transform back into his human form, blood his own and of others staining forever his cloths, skin, and consciousness.

The light did not, however return to his eyes as the keyblade stuck in his chest took away his last breath.

"Kai-" Sora could not finish his final word as he fell over and landed ontop of Kairi, his face resting in the torn crook of her neck.

* * *

><p>AN: I think I like this ending, yeah. Yay! In this one, everyone dies :D

Anyway, thank you everyone for sticking with me for this story and all your kind reviews, they mean a lot to me. I hope this was worth it and that you continue to read my stories.

Until next time, read some good fics and have fun:)


End file.
